This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Community-Based Research Core (CBRC): The goal of this key function is to provide the necessary infrastructure for collaborative efforts in increasing the level of community-based and community-based participatory research conducted in Hispanic communities. Activities of this area are initiated and overseen through the Office of Community Research and Engagement (OCRE) in the PRCTRC. This office serves as the focal point for activities that link the academy, investigators, and communities to increase interdisciplinary collaboration and translation of clinical research into practice. The OCRE promotes education in the methodology of community and population-based research and outreach, by supporting and contributing to the educational programs offered through the PRCTRC. The OCRE also will serve as a venue for collaborative research involving the Consortium-member institutions in concert with a wide range of community partners, as well as conduct collaborative research with three partner clinical and translational research centers that are part of the CTSA network: The University of Texas Health Sciences Center, Yale University, and the University of Rochester Medical Center. The OCRE will develop targeted training for community practitioners and leaders and assist them in building research capacity within their organizations and practices. Finally, it will be a resource for community organizations seeking help and technical assistance in addressing current and emerging health issues and educating the community on their rights and obligations in the conduct of research. Special attention will be given to the communities'needs in the PRCTRC's scientific areas: cancer, cardiovascular, HIV, neuroscience.